De Vinilo Oneshot
by NatssY
Summary: Cuddy está escuchando una canción en su despacho y House, como nunca, interrumpe. Mi primer fic subido aquí xDDD


_**Mi primera historia subida aquí... Creo que con todo el tiempo que he pasado en fanfiction leyendo fics, ya me tocaba colaborar con algo mío xDD. **_

**_Un fic de mi pairing, porque soy demasiado Huddy. _**

**_Sólo una cosita... Por si alguien lo quiere saber, cuando pensé en el oneshot (como un regalo de un amigo invisible Huddy que hicimos en un foro) la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza al imaginármelo era "la canción de las noches perdidas" de Pasión Vega (también cantada por Joaquín Sabina). _**

****

**_Y poco más... Que quien lo lea disfrute tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _**

__

_**NatY**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

__

_**De Vinilo**_

Hacía tres minutos que Cuddy se había levantado de la silla y había cerrado su despacho, de manera que desde fuera no se podía ver nada. "Que nadie me moleste durante unos minutos, por favor", le dijo a una enfermera justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero claro… Esas eran unas palabras que House, viniesen de Cuddy o viniesen de la enfermera, no entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería entender.

Cuando House abrió la puerta del despacho y se asomó, pudo ver a Cuddy, con los ojos cerrados, una leve sonrisa en la cara y las piernas encima de la mesa. Y de fondo, una canción lenta sin voz alguna que acababa de empezar y parecía salir del tocadiscos que la decana tenía en la sala.

Se quedó allí, observándola durante unos segundos, hasta que empezó a sonar una voz muy conocida para él. Se sorprendió. No conocía aquella canción. Y, de ella, se las conocía todas. Se disponía a interrumpir cuando…

-No la conoces porque es nueva –dijo Cuddy sin moverse de la postura en la que estaba y sin abrir los ojos. House abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo hizo antes. –Y sé que estás ahí desde que entraste. Tú eres silencioso cuando te lo propones, pero la puerta no.

House sonrió. A veces seguía consiguiendo sorprenderlo. Pero sólo a veces.

-¿Cómo es eso de que es nueva¿Ha sacado un disco y yo no me he enterado? Lo quiero -dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Sólo esta canción –contestó mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo. -Un single en disco de vinilo por sus 15 años de retirada. Existencias limitadas. –House se dispuso a hablar pero ella lo volvió a cortar- Y ya agotadas.

-Mierda… Yo lo quiero… ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-Me acaba de llegar por correo –agregó a la vez que señalaba un gran sobre de correos. –Es… Un regalo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando acabó la frase, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas. Tras pocos segundos en los que sólo se oía la canción, él volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que lo venderán en reventa? Espero que sí…

Cuddy lo ignoró.

-Suena de fábula. Me gusta.

-Todas sus canciones te gustan House –afirmó volviendo a abrir los ojos. –No por nada eran las únicas que no te negabas a bailar –añadió consiguiendo que ambos sonriesen.

Se quedaron embobados, mirándose y con la sonrisa en la cara, hasta que ella pareció despertar y mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo y se recolocaba en la silla, dijo:

-Bueno¿te vas a quedar ahí callado para siempre o me vas a decir de una vez qué barbaridad inconcebible quieres hoy?

House no decía nada, parecía estar concentrado en la música.

-Contesta cuando tú veas, con calma –le dice Cuddy irónicamente.

-Bailar –dice tras unos segundos, y sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-¿¡Qué!? –pregunta Cuddy abriendo los ojos y casi cayéndose de la silla del susto.

-Bailar. Sí… Quiero bailar. Venga, levántate de ahí –le ordena mientras con la mano le empuja las piernas para que las pose en tierra de nuevo.

House comienza a rodear la mesa para ir a levantarla de la silla, ya que ella parece demasiado concentrada en abrir y cerrar la boca desconcertada.

-¡Venga mujer!–le grita mientras la coge de la mano y la arrastra hasta el centro del despacho.

Una vez que ella se queda allí, quieta, él va a apoyar su bastón encima de la mesa.

-Él no baila –comenta mientras camina hacia ella y señala el bastón.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Cuddy curiosa.

-Porque así te agarro mejor –le contesta con tono pícaro y subiendo las cejas. Cuddy no puede hacer más que girar los ojos mientras esconde una sonrisa.

Cuando está frente a ella, le coge las dos manos y hace que rodee con ellas su cuello, para luego posar él las suyas propias en la cintura de la decana. Él empieza a moverse, pero ella no.

-Para bailar hace falta moverse¿sabes? –le increpa.

-Espera a que lo asimile, que estoy en shock. –le responde levantando la vista un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzan, vuelve a bajar la vista, cierra los ojos, y tras varios segundos, parece meterse en su papel, porque pronto empieza a seguir el ritmo marcado por la canción y por House.

-¿Lo has asimilado ya?-susurra House.

-Sí.

-Vale, pues entonces, bailemos bien, que en esta posturita es imposible bailar decentemente.

House agarró una de las manos que tenía en su cuello, e hizo que Cuddy diese una vuelta para, al dar la vuelta completa, cogerla por la cintura con la otra mano y pegarla completamente a él. Ella suelta una carcajada mientras lo mira; él pone su cara de no haber roto un plato.

Y empiezan a bailar. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos.

Dos manos unidas a la altura del pecho, otra en una cintura y otra en un hombro. Y una cabeza, apoyada en el otro hombro. Y la otra cabeza, insertada entre el pelo de la primera cabeza. Ojos cerrados, caras sonrientes.

Siguen bailando. Uno. Dos. Un, dos, tres. Uno. Dos.

Con la canción a punto de acabar, House rompe el hielo.

-¿Ahora no es cuando hay que echarte hacia atrás o alguna locura así?

-Ni se te ocurra House -contesta ella apartando un poco la cabeza para así poder mirarlo a la cara-, quiero acabar el día.

-Venga ya, Cuddy. ¿Qué más te da?

-House, no. Nunca se te han dado bien las acrobacias.

-Bueno, pues otra más simple.

-House…

-¡Ya está! Ésta es fácil, la sé hacer hasta yo –dice consiguiendo que Cuddy ponga cara de resignación. -Mira –le explica mientras la separa un poco de él-, te cojo con esta mano –le coge una mano, consiguiendo que la Decana se empiece a reír por las formas de su acompañante-, das una vuelta –le da una vuelta mientras ella no para de reírse- y… ¿Puedes parar de reírte!?

-Vale, vale… Pero me lo explicas y se acabó.

-Mujer, primero habrá que volver a poner la canción para bailarla entera, con final incluido.

-¡House!

-Vaaaale, de eso te convenceré luego –le suelta con una sonrisa pícara. –Empiezo otra vez. Te cojo esta mano, te doy una vuelta y luego es cuando te pego a mí, –la pega completamente a él quedando muy próximas sus caras -y…..

-Y… -susurra ella al ver que House no sigue.

-Y… -repite él sin parar de mirarla, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Algo se cae al suelo. Una carpeta se cae al suelo. La carpeta que Thirteen tenía en la mano, se acaba de caer al suelo. Y todos miran a la carpeta, que está en el suelo. Y luego a Thirteen. Y luego, a la carpeta del suelo.

-Hola –dice Cuddy, mirando hacia los chicos pero aún agarrada a House.

-Hola –contestan los tres a la vez mirando anonadados lo juntos que están.

Cuddy y House parecen darse cuenta y se separan como si un huracán hubiese pasado en medio de los dos.

-¿No sabéis tocar a la puerta? –les pregunta House con sarcasmo.

Los tres chicos no responden, cohibidos ante el momento.

-No, aprendieron de ti¿verdad? –contesta Cuddy irónicamente para aliviar tensiones.

-Lo sentimos –empieza a hablar Taub un poco más aliviado por la respuesta de Cuddy- pero es que necesitamos los permisos que te pedimos antes con urgencia y…

-¡Oh, sí! Están ahí –dice señalando a la mesa grande que hay en una esquina del despacho. –Ya decía yo que tardabais en venir.

-Bueno, es que como Hou…

-Chicos¿no tenéis ningún enfermillo a punto de morirse¡Venga! Quiero los resultados de la resonancia en 10 minutos.

-Hasta luego.

-¡Thirteen!

-¿¡Sí!!?

-La carpeta –le dice Cuddy mientras se agacha a recogerla.

-¡Oh! Sí… Perdón… -manifiesta colorada como un tomate mientras la coge de las manos de la Decana.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego chicos.

-Y sentimos la intromisión –añadió Taub justo antes de salir y soltando una sonrisilla.

Los tres nuevos aliados de House salen del despacho de Cuddy sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver. Cuddy y House, están quietos, ambos mirando a la puerta por la que los nuevos alumnos acaban de salir.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? –Pregunta House maliciosamente.

-¿Sabes…? Tus chicos –empieza a decir Cuddy alejándose un poco de él–me han metido prisa por esos papeles, he tenido que esperar a acabarlos para escuchar la canción, y al final resultó que vinieron tarde a por ellos. Quizás tengas que despedirlos –comenta inocentemente.

-Vale, sí, déjate de idioteces, me has pillado. Yo les dije hace 15 minutos que venía a por ellos.

-¡House!

-¡Es que tenía curiosidad por saber que era eso que esperabas con tantas ganas!

-Eres peor que un crío… Esos papeles eran importantes.

-Era sólo mirar, y recogerlos, pero cuando llegué estabas con la canción y… ¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos ahora que ya tienen los papeles?

-¡Eres idiota!

-¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-Afirmación.

-No me digas esas cosas que me pongo colorado –dice haciendo el gesto correspondiente.

Cuddy, juguetona y cabreada a partes iguales, se acerca a él buscando desarmarlo como hace segundos hizo con ella. Justo cuando están cara a cara, se pone un poco de puntillas, sonríe como sólo ella sabe y repite con voz sensual:

-House, eres idiota.

El médico, descubierto y desarmado, sólo llega a abrir un poco la boca sin que salga de él palabra alguna. Cuddy poniendo cara de falsa tristeza, dice:

-¿Dónde está lo colorado? –Se aparta de él y se va a por unos papeles que tiene encima de su mesa. –Qué decepción… -añade mirándolo con pena, para después disponerse a salir por la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Cuddy! –la para House justo antes de que salga por la puerta. Ella se para, pero no gira la cabeza. –Me debes un baile completo.

Aunque él no lo vea, ella sonríe. Y ella sabe que él también.

-Ni se te ocurra robarme el vinilo –sentencia justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mierda… -suelta House en alto y con la Decana ya fuera del despacho. –Espero que la reventa tenga movimiento…

Decide volver a escuchar la canción una vez más antes de irse a mirar los resultados de la puñetera resonancia de su paciente. Se acerca al tocadiscos, y justo a su lado, están la funda del disco y un bolígrafo. Coge la funda y de ella cae una nota con la letra de Cuddy.

"_Para que cuando te enteres no te vayas quejando a todas horas de que no lo tienes, ahí lo tienes. L.C."_

Una hora después, la funda, el disco y la nota, están en la mesa del despacho de House.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí... Muchísimas gracias!! Sólo una cosa más... Sé la vara que da dejar reviews (yo soy la primera a la que le da pereza) pero uno para decir simplemente si gustó o no y que se puede mejorar, siempre se agradece... xDDDDDD 


End file.
